A Very Marvel Christmas
by ModernDayBard
Summary: A Christmas gift to you, my readers: 12 Christmas-themed song-fics from various corners of the MCU. Complete.
1. I Can't Wait to See Those Faces

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! Now, those of you who were around last year might remember my Christmas treat for you all—the Peter Pan/Rise of the Guardians cross-over. This year, I want to do a little something different. Stealing an idea from my good friend EnduranceInHope, I decided to do a series of MCU song-fic one-shots, posting every other day from now until Christmas Eve. Some will be Avengers (like this one), some will be Guardians of the Galaxy, some will be Agents of Shield, and some will be Daredevil. Hopefully, you all enjoy!  
** **Necessary Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marvel characters or the songs; I'm just using them to celebrate the season.**

* * *

Not for the first time, Natasha was grateful that Clint had let the other Avengers in on his 'double life'. For one thing, all it took was saying that the 'higher ups' had called Hawkeye away to explain the archer's absence, and no further questions were asked. For another, there was no longer the looming threat of nosy teammates trying to work out why Barton always seemed to have a long mission during the holidays—especially why she'd head out with him, and return in a few days' time sans Clint.

 _Well, someone's got to drop him off, then lay a false trail. Besides, it's an excuse to be 'Aunty Nat' for at least a night._

It was an odd tradition, to be sure, but one assassin cherished—though she'd never let on, pretending the time with the kids was the one high point of an otherwise gigantic inconvenience.

* * *

"I swear Clint—the closer we get to your children, the more you act like one!" Natasha sighed in convincingly realistic aggravation. Normally, this was the one aspect of the trip that _would_ grate on her, but this year, she was glad to see a bit of the old spark coming back into her friend's eyes, the genuine excitement. He'd been struggling in the past few months, especially when he had to be called away from his family. It wasn't as bad as after the Loki incident, but it was still noticeable, even to the other Avengers—at least, to what remained of the old team.

Though they didn't say anything, Nat knew they were confused why Barton was taking Pietro Maximoff's death so hard—as a SHIELD agent, the archer had lost men before. Tasha wasn't completely sure, but she thought she understood. Clint hadn't been Hawkeye the Avenger when he ran back for the little boy in the market, he'd been Clint Barton, the father. And it was in that mindset that he'd watched a teenage boy die—and die to save _him_. It would take some time to heal and move past that, and a quiet Christmas with his family (well, as quiet as it could be on that farm with _three_ rambunctious little munchkins running around) would go a long way towards helping, she knew.

* * *

"Of course it would start snowing _now_ ," Clint growled, squinting out the window as Natasha carefully drove along the backwoods road.

The redhead shot her friend an amused glance for a second. "It thought you'd be excited—sled racing? Snowball fights? Possibility of a white Christmas?"

"We have to get there, first!" the archer shot back. After a pause, Barton plugged his iPod into the car, shooting a defiant glare at the Black Widow, as if challenging her to dispute his song choice.

Natasha had been fighting against Christmas carols for the whole trip up until that point (she'd get her fill of them back at the Avenger's facility, she knew), but decided she may as well give in, especially given the unexpected delay. As the song began, she recognized both it and Clint's not-so-subtle hint.

 _ **Driving home for Christmas—  
**_ _ **Oh, I can't wait to see those faces!  
**_ _ **I'm driving home for Christmas, yeah;  
**_ _ **Well, I'm moving down that line.  
**_ _ **And it's been so long,  
**_ _ **But I will be there;  
**_ _ **I sing this song,  
**_ _ **To pass the time away:  
**_ _ **Driving in my car;  
**_ _ **Driving home for Christmas!**_

"Clint, I'm not going to drive any faster in a blizzard."

He only turned it up louder and started to sing along.

" _ **It's gonna take some time,  
**_ _ **But I'll get there!  
**_ _ **Top to toe in tail-lights—  
**_ _ **Oh, I got red lights on the run!  
**_ _ **But soon there'll be a freeway;  
**_ _ **Get my feet on holy ground."**_

 _This is going to be a_ _long_ _drive._

* * *

 **So, yeah. Just a quick little scene to kick us off, but more coming in the month ahead, I promise. I really like the idea of Clint as a family man, and I've liked this song since I first heard it on a Celtic Woman Christmas CD, so I figured the two really fit together. Do you guys agree?  
** **If you saw something you liked or something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, please don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Song: Driving Home For Christmas  
** **Recommended Version: The High Kings(If you can find it, it's a little difficult to turn up, sometimes)**


	2. Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! Today's installment is in the AoS corner of the MCU, taking place in the theoretical Christmas during the time gap between seasons 2 and 3. (Please forgive any slight inconsistencies, I wrote these before season 3 began to air.)  
** **As has been previously established, I own neither Agents of Shield nor any songs that I quote.**

* * *

This was worse than Simmons leaving for her undercover assignment without any explanation. This time, nobody knew where she was or how she disappeared. This time, after months, everyone had given up on Jemma...

...Everyone but Leo Fitz.

He _couldn't_. But he couldn't find her, either. Nevertheless, he continued trying, pouring every resource he had, every idea he could come up with, and every free waking moment into either actively searching or creating devices that could find his missing—friend? It was too small a word for everything Simmons was to him, but 'partner' was just too cold, distant, and they never had gotten to the conversation where other possibilities were raised...

Fitz knew Coulson, Skye—sorry, _Daisy_ —, and the others were worried about him, but at least they now accepted the fact that no, he wasn't going to stop, so please, stop asking him to come out and join the others. He was perfectly content where he was...or as content as he could be until their biologist was back in her lab. And _no_ —he certainly didn't need help from anyone!

 _ **Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
**_ _ **And never brought to mind?**_

Fitz looked up, annoyed and puzzled, to see Mack had entered, iPod and 6-pack in hand.

"Really, Mack?" Leo had to ask, trying his best to return his focus to his work. "It's not even Christmas yet and that's a New Year's song—also not very subtle, of you."

The taller man shrugged. "I get it's not normally your style, but figured it might confuse you enough to let me get a word in. We never really patched things up after...you know, the whole 'Real SHIELD' thing."

"I told you: it's fine. Now let me work."

"No, man, it's _not_ fine. Those two words are all you've said to me since, and I'm not letting you keep working yourself to death all alone in here." Mack crossed his arms, having deposited both items on Fitz's work table. Before the curly-haired Scot could protest, the other scientist added, "So what can I do?"

Leo stared at him for nearly half a minute, brain trying to make sense of Mack's offer (and tune out the highly-repetitive song that was still playing).

 _ **For auld lang syne, my dear,  
**_ _ **For auld lang syne—**_

A few hours later, Coulson walked by the glass doors of the lab and had to stop, hoping he wouldn't be noticed, and that the spell wouldn't shatter. Somehow, Mack had gotten Leo to stop, to take a break, and the two were sitting and drinking together, laughing and joking like they had before everything had gone wrong. Things were still far from perfect, but the director couldn't suppress a smile as he tip-toed past.

 _ **We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,  
**_ _ **For auld lang syne**_

* * *

 **So, yeah. Kind of a bitter-sweet Fitz scene, but I wanted to do something with him and Mack, since I loved the dynamic they had as friends before everything went south. And I know it's not a Christmas song, per se, but I could see Mack doing something like that to startle Fitz into letting his guard down, a little.**

 **Song: Auld Lang Syne  
** **Recommended Version: Street Corner Symphony**


	3. Star With Royal Beauty Bright

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! This is another Avenger's scene, this time the Thor group. (I feel I should mention that most of these stories will focus on old and new Avengers, since the sheer number of characters lends itself to more ideas springing up for this side of the MCU family.)  
** **Necessary Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marvel characters or the songs; I'm just using them to celebrate the season.**

* * *

There is power in simplicity.

As the son and heir of Odin, raised in the lavish palaces of Asgard, Thor had come to appreciate that truth during his excursions and ventures as a warrior, and especially during his times on Midgard. Jane, for all her doctorates, was a simple soul at heart as well. That was why, as much fun as it could be to leverage their respective positions for some _really_ nice dates, some of their favorite nights were spent much like the first: stargazing on some rooftop, talking the night away.

One such night in early December, they were in the countryside of some European country, staring at the blazing lights above. They'd been joined (as sometimes happened) by Darcy, who'd brought her iPod, speakers, and a playlist full of Christmas music. Sometimes the three talked over the songs, sometimes they sang along with a particular favorite, but mostly they enjoyed the chance of a break and the good company.

 _ **We three kings of Orient are,  
**_ _ **Bearing gifts; we traverse afar.  
**_ _ **Field and fountain, moor and mountain—  
**_ _ **Following yonder star!**_

"That was always my favorite part of the Christmas story," Jane remarked. "You know: the star that showed the way. When I was little, I researched that star—tried to figure out what, if anything, it might have been: two planets whose orbits brought them close enough together to look like one star, a supernova, or something like that. It turns out that the planet theory is one of the more likely—if the story is true at all."

"Well, _that's_ disappointing," Darcy grumbled, much to Thor's surprise.

"Why should it be, Lady Darcy?"

The former intern gave Jane a sheepish look, knowing the words she was saying in a small voice weren't very scientific ones at all. "Well, I kinda liked the idea of a God powerful enough to create an entirely new star for a short period of time, and a baby so important that He'd actually do it."

Silence fell over the three, filled by the continuing carol:

 _ **O star of wonder, star of night,  
**_ _ **Star with royal beauty bright,**_

At last, Thor spoke. "Perhaps it is not so much a disappointment. Think of it this way: a God powerful enough and wise enough to set the planets in such orbits so as to coincide at that exact time, and a child important enough to have been thought of at the dawn of creation."

 _ **Westward leading, still proceeding—  
**_ _ **Guide us to thy perfect Light!**_

"That simple, huh?" Jane asked, looking over to her boyfriend.

Thor smiled back, nodding. "That simple."

* * *

 **So, yeah. This group was a little harder to write for than I anticipated. I guess I don't have a solid grasp on their characters, but I gave it my best. I decided to take a conversation I had with some of my friends a few years ago, since it ties into Jane's passions/scientific background. Unfortunately, I can't recall any of the theories with enough detail, so I had to give an overview. I find it fascinating, personally, but I will stop rambling now.  
** **Anyway, if you saw something you liked, or somethin you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Song: We Three Kings  
** **Recommended Version: Building 429**


	4. A Thrill of Hope

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here. This time, our one-shot is focused on Daredevil's corner of the MCU. Hopefully, you all enjoy!  
** **Because (for some reason) it must be said: I don't own** _ **Daredevil**_ **or its characters. This is just a seasonal drabble. (And I don't own the song, either.)**

* * *

Foggy and Matt entered the office together that morning, talking and laughing about something trivial, and stopped short in the doorway, surprised at the various boxes that had mysteriously appeared since the night before.

"Karen?" Fogy asked at last, carefully guiding Matt around the new hazards to his desk (yeah, he knew his friend could probably make it on his own, but old habits die hard). "Did we get a new case or something?"

A blonde head popped up from behind one of the stacks. The young secretary gave a small smile, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Uh, no. Actually, these are some Christmas decorations I dug out of storage. I was thinking we could—you know—spruce the place up a bit?"

"No pun intended?" Matt asked, grinning behind his red-tinted glasses. Karen's heart was still beating a tad too quickly—nervous about what her two bosses, her two friends would think—so the blind lawyer tried to put her at ease. "I think it's a great idea. It'll add to the family atmosphere of a small firm."

Matt could only sense the beaming smile Foggy could see, but it was enough.

* * *

In order to preserve the illusion for Karen (which was becoming harder and harder to do) Matt was relegated to the position of Selector of Music while the other two worked.

Karen was delighted that her idea had been so well received, and she laughed as she intervened in one of Foggy's _enthusiastic_ decorating attempts. The two of them had been singing along with 'Deck the Halls' (loudly, if not with skill), but when the upbeat carol ended, a much slower organ intro began. She turned, intending to ask the other lawyer to skip ahead to a less boring song.

The request died in her throat, however, when she saw Matt. He'd taken his glasses off, and from the distant expression on his face, the hymn had dragged his mind to another time altogether.

" _ **O holy night! The stars are brightly shining..."**_

His voice was soft, almost lost in the sound of the choir on the recording, and it was clear that the dark-haired man was no longer aware of the two of them, or even of his own singing. Karen was stunned, treated to a rare glimpse of Matt Murdock without his guard in place.

" _ **...It is the night of our dear Savior's birth..."**_

* * *

On good days, he thought of it as the first Christmas after the accident; on bad days, it was the last Christmas before he lost his dad.

Their Christmas Eve plans were firmly established tradition, capped off, as ever, by a candlelight service (the only time the Murdock boys ever went to a service in a church other than their own). By now, Matty could recite the entire program that was sandwiched between his two favorite carols—opening with 'O Holy Night' and ending with the candle lighting and 'Silent Night'.

This time, as the whole assembly began the familiar lines, the young boy felt his chest tighten as he fought back tears. He just wanted something to be normal, to be the same as it was before, but this year he knew his dad would help him to hold the candle he'd been holding on his own for years—he wouldn't see the flickering light as it passed from person to person. This year, the decorations so painstakingly erected by the church ladies were nothing more than obstacles smelling of cheap plastic and cinnamon. This year, he felt the stares of strangers as they watched the father lead his blind son into the pew in the back.

It was hard to feel like singing when you weren't really a part of the crowd.

 _ **...Long lay the world in sin and error pining,  
**_ _ **Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth...**_

Suddenly, Matty felt his father's hand on his shoulder: a solid reminder that not _everything_ had changed after that horrible day. No matter what, his father loved him—would be proud of him—would be _there_ for him. And there was more, now. Normally, he disliked singing crowds since his hearing had grown inhumanly sharp (there was always that _one_ person who just made it a pain), and while no one in the small church could be considered a professional-level singer, the song _meant_ something to these people here, as well as to him—it hit on the reason they'd braved the cold and dark instead of staying home and waiting for the morning. So while their best might not have been much, they still gave it that. They weren't singing to show off, like the caroling group he'd passed on the way here, they were singing it as a prayer, a promise, and a celebration, and now he could _hear_ that. It only added another level to his second-favorite carol.

 _ **...A thrill of hope: the weary world rejoices,  
**_ _ **For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn...**_

' _A thrill of hope'..._ that was a good choice of phrase for what Matty now felt. All at once, he remembered the past few months in a different light—not as a struggle to compensate for what he'd lost, but as a quest to discover what he had gained. And the most important things of all? Well, he'd had those all along. It seemed this Christmas present had come a day earlier, and just in time to save this Murdock tradition, it seemed.

In better spirits than he had been for a while, Matty joined in with everyone else—not as loudly, but with just as much belief in the words.

" _ **...Fall on your knees; O hear the angel voices!  
**_ _ **O night divine! O night when Christ was born..."**_

The accident couldn't ruin his life, wouldn't ruin his Christmas—wouldn't ruin _him_. He'd keep fighting, keep trying, right alongside his Dad.

They were Murdock's—that's what they did.

* * *

" _ **O night divine! O night...O night divine."**_

The song ended—the spell now a few seconds form shattering—and Karen quickly turned away, not wanting to be caught staring. (Somehow, Matt would know—he _always_ knew.) She was surprised to feel the beginning of tears.

She'd always hated the slow 'stuffy' carols that only served as reminders of all the times her parents dragged her to church against her will. She never could see how others liked them so much, but she knew that she'd just gotten a glimpse of the answer, even if she didn't understand it completely.

* * *

 **So, yeah. My last Daredevil story didn't really delve into Matt's Catholicism (truth be told, neither did this one—not really), but I thought that Christmas might bring that side of him out a little more. I made it a non-Catholic service since, while my Dad grew up catholic, my family is not, so I'm not sure if any of the Christmas Masses include a candlelight service (one of my favorite Christmas traditions). So, if that part felt awkward, I apologize, I just didn't want to get something wrong.  
** **Anyway, if you liked it or saw something that you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Song: O Holy Night  
** **Recommended Version: Peter Hollens**


	5. We've Snuggled Up Together

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! Today's chapter focuses on a particular 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' (one I have a bit of difficulty in writing for, please forgive any character inconsistencies) and his lovely woman. Enjoy!  
** **Necessary Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marvel characters or the songs; I'm just using them to celebrate the season.**

* * *

Pepper Potts always made a point of being at home for the week leading up to Christmas, as well as the one following it. Unfortunately, the rest of December was fair game when it came to scheduling business trips—as much as she would've preferred to have the whole month for personal time, being president of the company came with responsibilities.

Fortunately, this year, Tony seemed to determine to accompany her as often as possible. Since he'd stepped down from being an active Avenger, they'd had a lot more time together, which made Pepper feel grateful and selfish at the same time.

 _Hey, I've shared him with the world for long enough. What's wrong with enjoying having him to myself for a bit?_

Anyhow, the two of them had been forced to travel to so many cities in a short time since the start of the month that Pepper wasn't entirely sure where they were currently—only that it was far enough east from their home in California to require an adjustment to their internal clock and far enough north that there was a decent amount of snow on the ground.

Oh—and Tony was nowhere to be found, which annoyed her a little. She actually had a day free of meetings and obligations, and the inventor had disappeared.

Then, a scrap of paper caught the blonde woman's eye, and she picked it up, reading Tony's hasty scrawl.

 _Sorry about rushing off so early, but I have to get your surprise ready. When you're up and ready, meet me at the address on the back._

 _(P.S.: Be sure to bundle up warmly!)_

* * *

 _ **Just hear those sleigh bells jingling—  
**_ _ **Ring-ting-tingling too!  
**_ _ **Come on, it's lovely weather,  
**_ _ **For a sleigh ride together with you!**_

* * *

When she finally made it to the lodge Tony had indicated (almost half an hour's drive from the city, to the taxi driver's dismay), her mind had run through roughly a hundred possibilities about what his 'surprise' might be, and she still wasn't entirely sure what she expected.

Pepper had to walk all the way around the building before she saw Tony standing beside...a sleigh—an actual, horse-drawn sleigh—grinning excitedly as he waited for her reaction. "You feel like going for a ride?" he asked at last.

Did she! Taking his hand, she scrambled aboard, glad that she'd followed his advice about bundling up and wondering where on earth he'd found the vehicle...Oh, who cared—it was time to ride!

* * *

 _ **Giddy-up—giddy-up—giddy-up—  
**_ _ **Let's go! ...Let's look at the show:  
**_ _ **We're riding in a wonderland of snow.  
**_ _ **Giddy-up—giddy-up—giddy-up—  
**_ _ **It's grand, just holding your hand;  
**_ _ **We're riding along with a song,  
**_ _ **Of a wintry fairy land!**_

* * *

As they pulled away, Pepper looked at the ecstatic expression on her boyfriend's face—excited by his surprise and her reaction, but also by the winterscape unfolding before them and their unorthodox transportation. It was yet another peek at the child-like joy the season always seemed to bring out of him. Some might have thought it immature, but she loved that he still knew how to enjoy life, even after all that the two of them had been through.

* * *

 _ **Our cheeks are nice and rosy,  
**_ _ **And comfy cozy are we;  
**_ _ **We're snuggled up together,  
**_ _ **Like two birds of a feather would be.**_

* * *

Even with their coats, gloves, scarves, hats, etc., the two still needed to cuddle pretty close to stay warm, but that was alright by them.

The first interruption of their moment came when Pepper's phone started buzzing in her purse at their feet, but she didn't move whispering, "Just ignore it. It'll go to voicemail soon."

"What if it's important?" Tony asked reflexively.

"It's not," was her answer because, right then, it wasn't.

When _Tony's_ phone went off, however, he had to grab it, if only to turn it off. That was because he'd left it in one of his coat pockets—the one sandwiched between him and Pepper—and it was on vibrate. Pepper (who was admittedly a little ticklish) got her giggles under control, noting that Tony had turned the offending device off without even looking at the name of the caller. He put his arm around her again, and they continued on, just the two of them.

* * *

 _ **We'll be singing the songs,  
**_ _ **We love to sing without a single stop,  
**_ _ **At the fireplace while we watch the chestnuts pop:  
**_ _ **Pop-Pop-Pop!**_

* * *

They stayed out as long as they could, but the setting sun and dropping temperature eventually drove them to seek the shelter of the lodge where they'd started, and the warmth of its fireplace. But that was alright, because it seemed they were the only two there (Tony's doing, she had no doubt), allowing them to relax.

* * *

 _ **It'll nearly be like a picture print,  
**_ _ **By Currier and Ives—  
**_ _ **These wonderful things are the things,  
**_ _ **We remember all through our lives!**_

* * *

"Have you heard back from the others yet?" Pepper asked.

Tony shrugged. "Cap and Natasha say that they can make it with their crew, and Thor said Jane and Darcy loved the idea, but Nat said Clint's not going to be available. Still haven't been able to reach Bruce, but you never know."

Personally, Pepper thought that was one Christmas miracle that wasn't likely to come true, but she didn't want to bring any cynicism into the moment. "Well, if he does make it to the party, there'll be plenty of space—and food."

They drifted into silence after that, but it was alright—just to hold the other and know that they were there was enough.

* * *

 _ **Come on, it's lovely weather,  
**_ _ **For a sleigh ride together with you!**_

* * *

 **So, yeah. Probably the fluffiest thing I've written to date, but something I can see Tony doing.  
Anyway, if you like it, or saw something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Song: Sleigh Ride  
** **Recommended Version: Amy Grant**


	6. You'll Still Be Beautiful

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here with the next AoS chapter. Like the previous one, this is set in the pre-season 3 time gap, and features one of my favorite odd-couple pairs—though this one is romantic. (And Again, I wrote this pre-season 3 and have only seen the first two episodes.  
** **As has been previously established, I own neither Agents of Shield nor any songs that I quote.** **  
**

* * *

 _ **Watching as you softly sleep:  
**_ _ **What I'd give if I could keep,  
**_ _ **Just this moment—  
**_ _ **If only time stood still!—**_

* * *

To say that it'd been a rough few months for Bobbi was a massive understatement, Hunter knew. The SHIELD Agent was so used to being capable and self-sufficient, protecting everybody while relying on nobody, that the lengthy recovery her injuries required took quite a toll on her, emotionally. Not to mention the trauma of the torture that Ward and Agent 33 had put her through...Hunter knew it was a miracle his wife was in as good a shape as she was.

That didn't stop him from wishing there was a way to heal her completely and instantaneously, or from toeing the fine line between being there for Bobbi and hovering. The cynic in him wondered sometimes, as he watched her sleep off a particularly trying session of physical therapy, just how long _this_ good period would last. But the rest of his mind would bring up the image—painful as it was—of that second where both knew they were willing to die for the other, and respond, _"This time, we'll_ _make_ _it last."_

Sentimental and idealistic? Maybe. But he meant it whole-heartedly.

* * *

 _ **But the colors fade away,  
**_ _ **And the years will make us gray;  
**_ _ **But, baby, in my eyes:  
**_ _ **You'll still be beautiful!**_

* * *

Bobbi tried to keep her breathing even as she gradually awoke, not wanting to startle or wake Lance, who she could tell was lying beside her.

Okay, not _lying_ , it turned out, as she cracked an eye open, but half-sitting, propped against the headboard. He was definitely asleep though, and would be extremely stiff when he did wake up. But he wouldn't complain, though. Bobbi had noticed a slight curbing of his cynicism in the early days of her recovering process that Lance had continued, even now.

He'd fallen asleep watching her, she could tell. It happened, sometimes—not as frequently now that she was getting stronger and could stay awake for longer—and served as just another sign of how the both of them had changed, about how this relationship had, against all odds, become about something more than just the physical side of things.

* * *

 _ **And all I want is to hold you forever;  
**_ _ **All I need is you more every day!  
**_ _ **You saved my heart,  
**_ _ **From being broken apart:**_

* * *

Neither wanted to be hurt again, but neither wanted to give up or pull back. It would take an idiot to call the road they'd walked so far anything close to an easy one, but in the end, the only thing they'd change was all the times that they let fear pull them apart. And if they couldn't change that about the past, then at least they could stop it from defining their future...

...Their future together.

* * *

 _ **You gave your love away,  
**_ _ **And I'm thankful every day...  
**_ _ **For the gift!**_

* * *

 **So, yeah. I know I'm not normally a fluff writer, but I love where Bobbi and Lance seemed to be at the end of season 2, and the potential for where they might go, so I had to give it a try. I picked the cutest Christmas love song I could think about, and wrote until I wanted to say 'aw'. Hopefully, it worked.  
** **Anyway, if you saw something you liked, or something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Song: The Gift  
** **Recommended Version: Jim Brickman**


	7. Nor Does He Sleep

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! Today's chapter is back in the Avenger's area of the MCU, especially focusing on Steve and Sam, and is inspired by one of my favorite Casting Crowns Christmas songs.  
** **Necessary Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marvel characters or the songs; I'm just using them to celebrate the season. Brooklyn was created by EnduranceInHope—check her out in 'Brooklyn' and 'Adventures of Brooklyn'.**

* * *

 _ **I heard the bells on Christmas day,  
**_ _ **Their old familiar carols play;  
**_ _ **And mild and sweet their songs repeat,  
**_ _ **Of peace on earth; good will to men...**_

* * *

Early morning in December is a curious time to walk any city—and DC is no different. Half of the city still seems to be asleep, some of the Christmas lights and decorations are still glowing from the night before, but the crispness in the air and the cheerful displays speak to an ever-thrumming never-dying _life_ behind all the chaos and traffic.

None of this was lost on the two soldiers meandering around downtown, or on the black lab trotting obediently at their heels. All three were silent for once, their usual post-run banter conspicuously absent.

* * *

 _ **And in despair I bowed my head.  
**_ " _ **There is no peace on earth," I said...**_

* * *

Sam Wilson wasn't used to his friend being this visibly tired—let alone grim—and it seemed that even Brooklyn's normally easy-going nature had been affected. Though, given the events of the past week or so, the Falcon wasn't really surprised.

* * *

 _ **..."For hate is strong and mocks the song,  
**_ _ **Of 'peace on earth, good will to men'"...**_

* * *

It was coming up now on the second Christmas since Steve found out his best friend was still alive—only to have him disappear yet again, and no matter how the other soldier tried to hide it, Sam knew the Captain was running himself ragged in the attempt to find Bucky.

Compounding that stress was the mission the two had just returned from—tracking down one of those rich psychopaths that make you question the state of a world that let someone like that get ahead.

Worse, one of the younger SHEILD agents who'd accompanied the two Avengers had lost his life in the attempt to evacuate nearby civilians. Another had miraculously pulled through in surgery, but would still face a long recovery process in the months to come.

* * *

 _ **...Then rang the bells more loud and deep:  
**_ " _ **God is not dead, nor does He sleep!  
(Peace on earth; Peace on earth!)  
**_ _ **The wrong shall fail, the right prevail!  
**_ _ **Peace on earth; good will to men!"...**_

* * *

"So, how do you think we're coming as a team?" Sam asked, desperate to break the grim silence (even if that meant giving Cap license to critique).

Steve didn't answer at first, but at length, he spoke. "Honestly? Better than I thought. You're all learning how to work together, and you're starting to really trust each other."

"Well, we're new and have a big act to—" Sam flattered to a stop as his friend's words sunk in. "Wait—really? There's no 'but' tacked on to the end of that?"

Before the taller man could answer, he was interrupted by Brooklyn suddenly lunging forward, nearly pulling the leash from her master's grip. Her target was the trio's favorite bakery, which was just now opening for the day. The girl who'd just opened the door knelt down to greet the enthusiastic lab, giving Steve a slightly guilty look as she slipped her favorite four-legged regular a small treat. Steve smiled, nodding his permission (roughly 2.5 seconds too late, thanks to Brooklyn's impressive speed when it came to devouring such gifts).

* * *

 _ **...Then ringing singing on its way,  
**_ _ **The world revolved from night to day—  
**_ _ **A voice, a chime, a chant sublime,  
**_ _ **Of peace on earth; good will to men.  
**_ _ **Do you hear the bells they're ringing?  
**_ _ **They're like the angels singing!  
**_ _ **Open up your heart and hear them...**_

* * *

After breakfast, the three kept walking, noticing the little changes and details: children grinning at the opportunity to run up to the Salvation Army kettles and drop in whatever change they had (or that their parents had given them), people smiling in greeting instead of just hurrying on their way, couples strolling the sidewalks hand-in-hand, needing no other gift than each other's company. Despite the bitter wind off of the Potomac that sent everyone burrowing into their coats, the only way to describe the atmosphere was _warm_.

Sam felt his spirits lift a little eat the positive change the holiday season seemed to have brought his hometown. Then he and Steve walked past a massive traffic jam, complete with frustrated drivers, angry shouts, and blaring horns.

"Guess not _everything_ changes at Christmas," Sam observed cynically as the cacophony faded behind them.

Steve chuckled a little, his earlier pensiveness at least a little lessened as he answered, "But enough does.

 _Enough does._

* * *

 _ **Peace on earth...Peace on earth...Peace on earth...  
**_ _ **Good will to men…**_

* * *

 **So, yeah. I knew I wanted to include this song, and really—who better to embody this side of Christmas than Steve and Sam?  
Anyway, if you saw something you liked, or something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Song: I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day  
** **Recommended Version: Casting Crowns**


	8. Just Like the Ones I Used to Know

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! Today, I'm going to attempt a** _ **Guardians of the Galaxy**_ **chapter. (I say attempt because I'm uncertain of my grasp of the characters—so let me go ahead and apologize for any inconsistencies, I did my best.)  
** **Because (for some reason) it must be said: I don't own** _ **Guardians**_ **or its characters. This is just a seasonal drabble. (And I don't own the song, either.)**

* * *

" _ **I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
**_ _ **Just like the ones I used to know..."**_

"What the hell is _that_? It doesn't sound like anything on those tapes you keep playing."

Peter turned quickly to see that, contrary to what he'd assumed, his team members _were_ actually close enough to have heard the carol he was whispering under his breath. Rocket's short little arms were crossed, a smirk on his muzzle as he awaited 'Starlord's' answer.

"Ah, it's nothing—just something I heard a few times as a kid. Gets stuck in my head sometimes—which is annoying, since I can't remember all of the words." He seriously hoped that the bipedal raccoon would drop the subject, or that no one would see that one of his displays—which he'd only recently got working properly—was dedicated to tracking and displaying the date and time of one time zone on earth.

* * *

 _ **Where the treetops glisten and children listen,  
**_ _ **To hear sleigh bells in the snow.  
**_ _ **I'm dreaming of a white Christmas;  
**_ _ **With every Christmas card, I write:**_

* * *

Rocket shrugged, obviously not interested in pursuing the subject further. "Well, knock it off, would ya? You really can't carry a tune without help." Peter sighed with internal relief—too soon, as it turned out.

"What is this 'Christmas' the song spoke of? I've heard references to it from others who have been to earth, but never gotten a satisfactory explanation," Gamora put in.

"Well, it's a holiday—I think I there was some religious story connected with it, but I can't recall it clearly. I was really little, remember," Peter admitted, then tried to muster his usual flippancy as he described a few winter traditions he _did_ remember, before finishing, "Anyway, it's not that big a deal. Haven't really celebrated it since I left."

Drax and Rocket seemed to accept that at face value, and the subject changed, but Gamora glanced over at the tiny Groot in his little pot, silently asking his opinion. The little head bobbed in agreement, and the green-skinned alien let a small smile escape.

 _Do not forget—Earth Day: December 25_ _th_ _. Plenty of time to prepare, if I don't lose track of time._

* * *

' _ **May your days be merry and bright—  
**_ _ **And may all your Christmases be white.'**_

* * *

 **So, yeah. Just a quick little drabble that came to mind when I realized that Peter was old enough at his abduction to remember something as big as Christmas, but likely hadn't been able to celebrate it since then. And, as a former assassin, Gamora is able to read people's emotions pretty well, I would think.  
** **Anyways, if you saw something you liked, or something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Song: I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas  
** **Recommended Version: 4Him**


	9. I Remember When You Were Here

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here with another Avengers chapter. This one's going to be a little different in that I'm not a huge fan of the song, but I can't deny how appropriate it is for these characters.  
** **Necessary Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marvel characters or the songs; I'm just using them to celebrate the season.**

* * *

 _ **The church bells in town,  
**_ _ **They're ringing a song;  
**_ _ **What a happy sound—  
**_ _ **Baby, please come home!**_

* * *

Why did Christmas music always have to be so _cheerful_? It wasn't like Natasha could escape it, either. Anywhere she went in the new Avengers facility—let alone the city of New York—those peppy little songs were _everywhere_.

They seemed to have started earlier and to be played louder than the previous two years, but the former assassin knew that was the emotional side of herself complaining—the past two years she couldn't have cared less about the music, surrounded as she was by her new family. This year, however, one member in particular had yet to return to the fold.

"You idiot!" she muttered under her breath when she was alone in her room. "Where are you? I—" she faltered, coming to a stop, then finally forced out the words that she meant, but couldn't often bring herself to say.

"I miss you."

* * *

 _ **They're singing "Deck the Halls",  
**_ _ **But it's not like Christmas at all;  
**_ _ **I remember when you were here,  
**_ _ **All the fun we had last year.**_

* * *

The man formerly known as Bruce Banner (he'd claimed a different name after waking up as his true self—anything to buy a little time before SHIELD or whoever tracked him down again) had to admit that the little Polish village he'd been living in for the past few weeks really was beautiful at Christmastime. In previous years—before the 'Loki incident'—he'd not really noted holidays, or even the passage of time beyond it being another day.

Now he noticed holidays, and remembered the anniversaries of important events—birthdays of people he'd let himself care about, different milestones in team devlopement—and even though it hurt, he made sure not a one passed by without at least an internal recognition. Maybe he couldn't go back without fear of putting the ones he loved at risk again, but that didn't mean he would forget them, as painful as the memories were, sometimes...

...Especially memories of _her_. Once, he caught himself picturing what this Christmas would've been like if he'd been able to stay, and he had to cut off that line of thinking before he broke down.

"I'm sorry," he admitted quietly, resolution not yet ready to waver. "I had to. But I—" he faltered, voice breaking, but knew that if he didn't admit it aloud, even to himself, he'd be lying.

"I miss you."

* * *

 _ **The snow's coming down,  
**_ _ **And I am watching it fall;  
**_ _ **Lots of people around—  
**_ _ **Baby, please come home!**_

* * *

 **So, yeah. A little depressing, I'll admit, but all I'll say is this isn't finished yet. I thought it might be fun to play around with a song that's really peppy even when its subject matter isn't, and who better to put to this song than Bruce and Natasha? I mean, really.  
** **Anyway, if you saw something you liked, or something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know.**

 **Song: Christmas Baby (Please Come Home)  
** **Recommended Version: Pentatonix, Committed, and NOTA (Collaboration)**


	10. If Even Just One

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here with today's chapter. This is the third and final AoS chapter, as always, set in between seasons; hopefully, you all enjoy!  
** **As has been previously established, I own neither Agents of Shield nor any songs that I quote.**

* * *

Christmas is one of the worst possible times to be without a family, a fact that Cal knew all too well. But rather than dwell on the loneliness and the empty house, the veterinarian had been spending the holidays making sure as many pets from the local shelter as possible at least had temporary foster homes. It did break his heart to know just how many would be returned after New Years, or, worse yet, the ones who'd be dropped off at the shelters by the people who'd received them as well-intended gifts. It was the side of the holidays he liked the least, and the one he worked his hardest to change.

* * *

 _ **She leaned with her head on the window,  
**_ _ **Watching evergreen bend in the snow,  
**_ _ **Remembering Christmas the way it had been,  
**_ _ **So many seasons ago:**_

* * *

He glanced around his apartment and distinct lack of decorations, tired after another long day of work. As he had every day that month, he toyed with the idea of finally putting up his tree, dragging out what decorations he could, but Dr. Johnson just couldn't find the motivation to actually act on the idea.

This was far from how he'd pictured his life would wind up when he was a younger man—by now, he'd expected a wife, children—heck, he'd figured he might even have had _grandchildren_ by this point—all coming together for a family Christmas.

 _But, to have a family Christmas, you kind of need a family...don't you?_

* * *

 _ **This year there's no one to open the gifts,  
**_ _ **No reason for trimming the tree...  
**_ _ **And just as a tear made its way to the floor,  
**_ _ **She heard voices outside start to sing:**_

* * *

It was voices outside his window that finally got the older man to move—a crowd of people singing 'Deck the Halls'. He opened the window to hear better, greeted at once by both a bitter chill and the sight of many of his friends, customers, and neighbors signing, and waving at him to join them.

* * *

' _ **Merry Christmas to all who may dwell here;  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas if even just one!  
**_ _ **May the joy of the season surround you—  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas with love!'**_

* * *

Hurriedly, he got back into his coat, scarf, and gloves, running back to the window as he jammed his hat on his head, waving to indicate that he would be down right away. Impulsive? Of course it was! But the thought of going around the neighborhood, bringing a little more Christmas cheer to the city was enough to bring a smile back to Cal's face.

He wanted to bring someone else that same thrill he'd felt when he realized that someone had gone out of their way to make his day a little brighter. After all—wasn't that what people meant by 'the Christmas Spirit'?

* * *

 _ **Now the heart that for years had been silent,  
**_ _ **Was suddenly filled with a song!  
**_ _ **As she clung to their hands like a child in the night,  
**_ _ **She found herself singing along:**_

* * *

Hidden in the watching crowd that stared as the carolers headed off again, Daisy beamed. She'd had a feeling her father's Christmas season might have been a little on the dreary side. Once the idea had come to her, it was a simple matter for the tech and internet expert to arrange the growing flash mob, or to suggest a particular address as a stop. She was also pleasantly surprised at how the idea had grown beyond her original one—it looked like more people than Dr. Johnson would be getting a well-needed surprise this holiday season.

 _Perfect!_

In a voice little more than a whisper, Daisy Johnson bid farewell to the figure now lost in the still-singing crowd, "Merry Christmas, Dad."

Then she turned and disappeared down another crowded street.

* * *

' _ **May the joy of the season surround you—  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas with love!'**_

* * *

 **So, yeah. When brainstorming this series, I remembered this song and instantly thought of Cal. I figured the holidays would be very lonely for him, and I could see Skye doing something like this for her dad.  
** **Anyway, if you saw something you liked, or something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Song: Merry Christmas With Love  
** **Recommended Version: Clay Aiken**


	11. Who Mourns

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! Yet another Avengers chapter; this time focusing on the new crew! This one starts off pretty heavy for a Christmas fic, but I think that it fits the song, as you will soon see. Hopefully, you like it.  
** **Necessary Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marvel characters or the songs; I'm just using them to celebrate the season.**

* * *

Sometimes, a first can feel like an ending.

No one knew that better than Wanda Maximoff. Every first without her brother reminded the young woman yet again of the part of her life that would never come back, and her first Christmas without Pietro was sure to be no different. Fortunately, the Captain and Natasha had kept up their training regimen well into December, effectively distracting Scarlet Witch. But now that the holiday loomed ever-closer, the newest Avengers were given more time—too much time—to themselves.

Not that Christmas had been a big thing for the twins in the past few years; there were few on the Hydra base that cared about such things. The celebrations had been limited to one or two young recruits humming a carol or two under their breath, or whispering 'Merry Christmas' to the twins as the procedures continued. These had served as a reminder to the Maximoffs of the family they'd lost—the Christmases with their parents they could barely remember, beyond a general impression of love and joy.

Alone in her room yet again, and trying desperately not to think about how this Christmas could have been if her brother hadn't been a selfless _idiot_ , Wanda idly waved a hand, using a tiny bit of her power to turn on the radio. She'd gotten better at releasing just enough energy to avoid frying the circuits, and was rewarded by the sound of yet more of the ever-pervasive Christmas music. She tried flipping the channel (again, with only her power), but it was no use. With the holiday scant days away, every station was now playing the festive tunes.

The girl growled slightly under her breath, two seconds from destroying the device...again...when one carol caught her ear, stirring distant memories. What caught her attention was the sound of the intro—it was slow, mournful, better suited to a funeral than the bright, cheerful atmosphere that had sprung up in a matter of weeks.

 _ **O come, O come, Emmanuel,  
**_ _ **And ransom captive Israel...**_

Wanda was sure now that she _had_ heard this one before—before Hydra, even. She closed her eyes, concentrating, trying to bring the memory to the forefront, to clarify the image. She was little—maybe six or seven?—and was sandwiched between Pietro and their mother as the family squeezed onto a crowded pew in the cathedral. It'd been a rough winter, and not even the most sacred of buildings had been spared the effects of the bombings, but nevertheless the community had banded together to clean up the rubble and light a few precious candles for the Christmas Eve service.

The whole congregation had sun the hymn in one voice, the mournful song echoing their desperate plea for peace and safety—if only for a night.

 _ **...Who mourns in lonely exile here—  
**_ _ **Until the Son of God appear...**_

At the time, she'd thought the moment sad and oppressive—a reminder of the hopelessness of their situation. Little did she know that only a few short years later she'd be looking back on that night _fondly_. It was bad enough to have lost their parents, but Pietro had always been there, at least. Now that he was gone, what did she have— _who_ did she have?

A tear escaped, the sensation of wet on her cheek bringing her far enough out of introspection to notice that the song was now on its second verse. She sat quietly, listening.

 _ **...From depths of Hell Thy people save:  
**_ _ **And give them victory o'er the grave...**_

 _Victory over the grave?_ If only. Just like it had before, the grave had swallowed her family, and left her alone, stumbling and lost.

Grief and anger coalesced together in an amalgamated mass of _No-one-else-knows-what-I've-been-through'._ Scarlet energy began to glow around her hands, and Wanda was only seconds from completely destroying the radio, when a knock on the door to her room stopped her in her tracks. She turned, confused, to see the orange-face android, the Vision, hesitantly poke his head in.

"Wanda? Do you happen to be busy at the moment?"

The dark-haired girl released the energy that had been building, and tried for a smile to mask her current state as she replied, "No, no—not at all. Did you need something?"

"Only if you would like," he began, "but it has come to our attention that there are preparations that need to be made before Mr. Stark's party in two days, and we were wondering if you would like to accompany us."

"We?" Glancing around the Vision, Wanda noticed the two other new Avengers—Sam and Rhodes—standing in the hallway. "Oh. What sort of preparations?"

It was Sam who answered. "Mostly last minute shopping, but I think Cap mentioned everyone bringing snacks of some kind. Don't know why—not like Tony needs to help, exactly."

"I believe the request is more about tradition than Mr. Stark's ability or inability to provide," the android replied.

The matter-of-fact reply managed to bring a small but genuine smile to Scarlet Witch's face, and when she could get a word in edgewise, she replied. "I'd love to come."

As she followed them out, still half-suspicious one of their two trainers had set this up as a 'team-bonding' time, the forgotten radio still piped out the continuing carol.

 _ **...Disperse the gloomy clouds of night—  
**_ _ **And death's dark shadows put to flight...**_

* * *

The day was...fun. A little awkward, to be sure, but the newest Avengers were getting more familiar with functioning as a team, and somehow, they'd begun to become friends. Wanda hadn't completely forgotten her earlier thoughts or moods, but somehow, now it was a little easier to picture the 'new normal' being something she could live with, and even let herself enjoy, a little. Yes, she'd always miss her family, but maybe—just maybe—she was on the verge of finding a new one.

* * *

 _ **...Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel,  
**_ _ **Shall come to thee, O Israel!**_

* * *

 **So, yeah. This will be the last of the small group/individual-focused stories, but not the end of this series yet! There will be one last installment on Christmas Eve that will touch back on everybody we've seen so far.  
** **As always, if you liked it or saw something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave me a review and let me know!**

 **Song: O Come, O Come Emmanuel  
** **Recommended Version: Barlow Girl**


	12. This Christmas Song

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here with the conclusion of this little Christmas gift. Hopefully, you've enjoyed seeing the season through the eyes of so many different MCU characters. In this final chapter, we're going to go through and touch base with each character/group to see their take on Christmas itself. Hope you all enjoy.  
** **To say it for the last time: I highly doubt any broke college student could really claim to own a single one of these Marvel characters or Christmas songs. I certainly can't.**

* * *

 _ **Sleigh bells ring—are you listening?  
**_ _ **In the lane, snow is glistening;**_

* * *

"Are you sure we've got to do this? He said he doesn't care!"

"Of course he _said_ that—he's 'Starlord'. But he was lying. Besides: it'll be fun, I'm sure."

It was two quietly bickering voices that woke Peter that morning from a very pleasant dream—two that were easily identified as Rocket and Gamora. But why were they talking about _him_? He stumbled from his tiny cabin into the main part of their ship and stopped short, staring.

The walls were covered in strings of blinking console lights—the closest to Christmas lights they could get without arousing suspicion, he guessed, and crudely made decorations out of whatever was handy. Meanwhile the floor was covered in a thick layer of a white, fluffy _something_ —he suddenly remembered Gamora expressing interest in a non-melting snow formula on the last planet they visited. Well, now he knew why, though he couldn't remember her acquiring it.

They'd noticed him now, turning with nervous smiles to gauge his reaction. Knowing he probably still looked as stunned as he felt, but unable to do anything about it, he muttered, "Guys..."

"Your description of a holiday celebrating family and companionship did get us thinking..." Gamora explained, and Peter had no doubt this whole thing was her idea. "...and we _are_ a family now, in our own way..."

"It's perfect," Peter cut in, smiling at last. He was, for once, humbled (not that he'd ever admit it), and felt extremely grateful he hadn't brought up Christmas presents—this was gift enough.

Gamora still looked a little uncertain—which was not a normal sight, to be sure. "I know it is a day early, but since we are due for a Security Conference on Nova tomorrow, I hoped it would be okay to move our celebration up an Earth-day?"

"Of course it is! Christmas Eve—uh, that'd be today—is as big a part of the holiday as Christmas itself."

And so, with the ship on auto-pilot, the five misfits who'd found their place in each other celebrated a very unorthodox Christmas indeed.

* * *

 _ **A beautiful sight—  
**_ _ **We're happy tonight;  
**_ _ **Walking in a winter wonderland!**_

* * *

Half a galaxy or so away, on a family farm only a few people in the world could find their way to, two parents rested in each other's arms on the couch, taking a moment to breathe now that their little ones had turned in for the night.

It'd been a fun, exhausting, exhilarating month—and just what Clint had needed. The days had been spent in the snow with his kids—snowball fights, sled races, and farm chores that always seemed more fun to the kids once snow was added to the mix. And every evening was spent with the one woman who could help him to rediscover where Hawkeye ended and Clint Barton began every time that he lost sight of it.

Everything was simpler here—a world of clear lines and strong bonds so different from the world of Hawkeye—and that gave him the strength to face that other world. All it took was a little time to remember what was worth fighting for. Here, in this moment, it was easy to hope for a better year to come and to find the determination to make it so.

Clint leaned over, kissing his wife, who was half-asleep after having to all but wrestle their older kids to bed. But she managed a smile, even as she whispered, "I'm still not letting you start another project."

"But don't you want your own workspace?"

"Not as much as I'd like some peace and quiet," came her reply.

Clint sighed. "Fine," he answered. But as he kissed her again, his mind kept working through the logistical details of the endeavor. _She'll love it once it's finished._

* * *

 _ **I see the children play outside like angels in the snow,  
**_ _ **While mom and daddy share a kiss under the mistletoe;  
**_ _ **And we'll cherish all these simple things wherever we may be—  
**_ _ **Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me.**_

* * *

" _ **Hark!" The herald angels sing,  
**_ " _ **Glory to the newborn King!  
**_ _ **Peace on earth and mercy mild—  
**_ _ **God and sinners reconciled!"**_

Coulson had to smile at those lines... _Peace on earth...reconciled..._ As rough a year as it had been for his team, with everyone they'd lost and all that had changed, there'd been reconciliation and healing as well that was now evident in the holiday season: Mack had not only gotten Leo to loosen up in the lab, but had been able to persuade Fitz to at least take meals with the others again. Little by little, the smaller man was healing.

Speaking of healing...Bobbi was recovering well, and she and Lance were obviously grounded, stable. As much as the director had been worried about having two agents in a relationship, he couldn't ignore the positive changes in both of them since the latest Ward incident.

And no one had changed more than Skye. It was more than her powers though, she'd become more comfortable in her own skin, more grounded as she discovered her past and her people. She'd even come to forgive her father, and love him to, in a way, even if it had to be from a distance

 _ **Joyful all ye nations rise,  
**_ _ **Join the triumph of the skies;  
**_ _ **With the angelic host proclaim:  
**_ " _ **Christ is born in Bethlehem!"**_

Yes, they most certainly had cause to celebrate, this Christmas. Granted, not everything was perfect and not all changes were for the better. Now-lost team members—Trip and Jemma foremost in most minds—had left still-raw wounds, and there were still plenty of frictions between the newly-rebuilt SHIELD and the newly-discovered Inhumans that would have to be carefully navigated. But at least this Christmas, as he surveyed his newly-restored team, Phil Coulson felt he had reason to hope.

" _ **Hark!" The herald angels sing,  
**_ " _ **Glory to the newborn King!**_

* * *

Christmas Eve found Bruce Banner lying half-awake in yet another hotel bed, trying to figure out why he wasn't asleep. It was like he was listening for something, but what..? Then he remembered:

Two years before—his first Christmas in the Tower—Tony had programmed some of his suits to deliver gifts to the other tower residents, much to their surprise. The next year, everyone seemed to have gotten into the spirit of trying to find clever ways of hiding/delivering their gifts for each other, though special effort had been made regarding Steve in an effort to cheer him up after the startling revelations about Bucky and the subsequent fruitless search. Needless to say, Christmas Eve was far from peaceful...or quiet.

Man, did he miss them! Not just Natasha—all of them, and the family they had been before.

 _And still would be, if it weren't for you,_ a treacherous voice in his head whispered. _The others might have trusted the other guy too much, but at least they trusted_ _you_ _. You can't really say the same. And you saw that coded invite Tony left for you in that old email account. You could go back, if only for Christmas._

For once, instead of immediately shutting the thought down, Bruce let himself consider it. It was certainly tempting, and even after all this time, he still thought of 'going back' as 'going home'. When he realized that, he almost broke.

 _Maybe next year,_ he conceded a last. _Maybe next year._

* * *

 _ **I listen for the thud of reindeer walking on the roof,  
**_ _ **As I fall asleep to lullabies; the morning's coming soon;  
**_ _ **The only gift I'll ever need is the joy of family—  
**_ _ **Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me.**_

* * *

When Foggy cornered Matt, asking if Daredevil going to be out on _Christmas Eve_ of all nights, only to be told that no, Matt had a longer-standing tradition, he'd been curious enough to ask if he could come along. After all, the other lawyer was beginning to realize just how little there was that could come between Matt Murdock and his vigilante mission.

When Matt agreed, Foggy was a bit surprised—it was clearly something serious, meaning something his friend would usually keep private, personal; and yet he'd been invited to share?

When Foggy arrived at the church that night, he was a little confused. Matt was Catholic—had been his whole life—and yet this small church wasn't. What was special enough about the candlelight service to keep Matt coming here years after his father had died?

When the service began, Foggy felt a little out of place, fumbling as he searched the hymnal for lyrics it seemed everyone around him had long-since committed to memory. It was almost a relief when the congregation sat, and the minister began his brief message— _almost_. Foggy hoped Matt couldn't tell his attention was wandering, but he knew it was a false hope.

When the time came to light the candles, Foggy found himself being pulled more into the service and proceedings, as every aspect was explained it felt less like stiff liturgy and more like ancient and sacred ceremony—which he supposed it was.

 _ **"Silent night, holy night!  
**_ _ **All is calm and all is bright,  
**_ _ **Round yon virgin— mother and child—  
**_ _ **Holy infant so tender and mild.  
**_ _ **Sleep in heavenly peace…  
**_ _ **Sleep in heavenly peace!"**_

When the flames made their way down the aisles and pews, and the whole congregation sang with one voice, Foggy felt like he was beginning to understand why Matt didn't put on the cowl this one night.

 _ **"Sleep in heavenly peace…  
**_ _ **Sleep in heavenly peace!"**_

* * *

 _ **The fireplace is burning bright, shining all on me;  
**_ _ **I see the presents underneath the good old Christmas tree;  
**_ _ **And I wait all night 'til Santa comes to wake me from my dreams—  
**_ _ **Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me.**_

* * *

Pepper kept bustling about, getting the last few things ready—ordering Tony to help her if he ever seemed about to sit down and relax—and generally fretting, until at last Tony led her over to the couch, all but forcing her to sit. "Pepper, it's not a big party—you won that point remember? It's just a ...how did you put it: 'family Christmas'?... It's a casual affair, and the place is spotless anyway."

Pepper didn't seem convinced, but by then, Thor had arrived with Darcy and Jane in tow, effectively putting an end to any further preparation. The girls greeted each other, talking and laughing, while the two old comrades caught up. Rhodes came next, but the rest of his team (and Cap, Brookyln, and Tasha) weren't far behind.

Throughout the evening, Tony kept a hopeful eye open for signs that Bruce had gotten his message and decided to come, but the curly-haired scientist didn't put in an appearance.

 _The big green idiot._

Still, other than that, the evening was great. The newest Avengers seemed surprised at how goofy 'the old crew' got in their down time (and Stark supposed the new recruits' fear/hero-worship factor for Steve and Nat was now greatly reduced), and it only took a little bit of time before they, too, got into the spirit of the evening.

* * *

 _ **Oh, the joy that fills our hearts and makes us see—  
**_ _ **Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me.**_

* * *

And what an evening! Games, laughter, food, presents—and a chance to relax in good company. Most there had never had any kind of traditional Christmas growing up (or that'd been more than seventy-plus years ago), so the whole thing had an atmosphere of an ever-expanding family that was still creating its own traditions, and enjoying every minute of it, so long as they were together.

And yes, there were definitely holes for missing comrades and family members—Pietro, Clint, and Bruce, though some were a bit more out of reach than the others—but even in that, for at least one night, it felt like there was hope that things would get better, or that prodigals might just yet return...

 _ **I've got this Christmas song in my heart;  
**_ _ **I've got the candles glowing in the dark;  
**_ _ **And then for years to come we'll always know one thing:  
**_ _ **That's the love that Christmas can bring.  
**_ _ **Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me.**_

* * *

 **So, yeah. There you have it: the conclusion for 'A Very Marvel Christmas'. I hope you all enjoyed this little treat, and that you all have a Merry Christmas. See you all after the holidays with the next chapter in 'Dawning Lights'!**

 **Song: Winter Wonderland  
** **Recommended Version: Point of Grace**

 **Song: Silent Night  
** **Recommended Version: Pentatonix**

 **Song: Hark the Herald  
** **Recommended Version: Pentatonix**

 **Song: That's Christmas to Me  
** **Recommended Version: Pentatonix**

 **(Yeah, yeah—lots of PTX. But hey, 'That's Christmas to Me' is a really good album, you should really check it out!)**


End file.
